


Primer/Guide to the Strange Love Universe

by GuixonLove



Series: Strange Love [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: It's as the title states. A short primer to help understand the ins and outs of this AU.





	Primer/Guide to the Strange Love Universe

_**Vampire Mythology** _

  * Vampires are created when a human is close to death and are given blood from a vampire. This vampire becomes their Sire and helps teach them everything about their new lives/bodies.



 

  * Vampires are often solitary creatures but have been known to be part of small ‘families or cliques’, usually along with their Sires.



 

  * New vampires are often encouraged by their Sires to make more vampires (progeny), but some choose not to.



 

  * While vampires are known to exist and generally accepted, most vampires choose to keep their identity secret.



 

  * Prefer fresh blood but can be sustained by blood packs from hospitals/blood banks or animal blood



 

  * Their skin is typically ice cold but if they've just fed from a fresh source, their bodies will feel warm for a few hours.



 

  * Vampires are able to heal humans by feeding them some of their blood



* * *

  * **Strengths:** Immortality, Enhanced speed and reflexes, Superhuman speed, Excellent night vision and sense of smell; Ability to enthrall humans or erase memories - This ability won't work on Weres; Accelerated regenerative healing factor-The amount of time it takes for them to heal depends on the severity of the wound



 

  * **Weaknesses:** Sunlight, Silver, Bloodroot (A very poisonous plant that if ingested by a vampire, slows their healing ability and will slowly kill them over time; the antidote to bloodroot is a mixture of moon blossoms and fresh blood.)



 

  * Can be killed by a stake to the heart, decapitation, or being exposed to sunlight for more than a minute



 

_**Weres/Shifters Mythology** _

  * Weres are creatures who shift into only one animal form (The most common animal forms for Weres are wolves, tigers or bears); Shifters are creatures who are able to shift into any animal form.



 

  * Weres must always shift into their animal form during the full moon while Shifters can do so at any given time. It's possible for Weres to shift outside of a full moon if the creature is under duress, if they become extremely angry, or to protect their mate and children.



 

  * Most Weres are part of packs or families; Packs are led by one Alpha who makes any and all important decisions for the pack and resolves any conflicts. Some packs have a secondary Alpha who can take over if the main Alpha is unavailable



* * *

  * **_Strengths :_** Immortal; Heightened senses, enhanced strength, agility, and durability; Healing abilities for superficial wounds only; Immune to illness;



 

  * _**Weaknesses:**_ Silver; Monkshood (If monkshood is ingested, Weres and Shifters will be unable to shift until the drug is out of their system. In small doses, it will cause unpleasant side effects that last only a day or two. If the plant has been ingested or injected in large amounts, it is extremely fatal.)



 

  * Can be killed by silver bullets, decapitation, monkshood, or fatal wounds.



 

_**Weres and Mating/Bonding** _

For more in-depth information on this, check out this <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489">Omegaverse Primer</a>.

* * *

 

_**Vampire/Were Relationships** _

  * Vampires and Weres are enemies. Most do their best to avoid one another but there are some who start fights or hunt down and kill.



 

  * There have been cases where vampires and Weres who live in close proximity to one another have truces and gradually learn to accept each other's presence with little to no animosity.




End file.
